Kaito et la Vongola Famiglia
by Erina20
Summary: Yamamoto Kaito a toujours su qu'il était un enfant à part, dès sa naissance. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi! Lorsque les choses commencent à changer autour de lui, de son frère Takeshi et de son ami d'enfance Tsuna, il va finalement peut-être comprendre pourquoi il est si différend des autres.
1. Chap 1: Yamamoto Kaito

**A/N: Salut! Ceci est ma première fanfic de KHR ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué ce sera une histoire basée sur un OC. Je ne vous donnerais pas plus de précisions, cela enlèverait tout le suspens!**

**Bien sur, je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant xP) mais Kaito et l'histoire m'appartiennent ;)**

**Maintenant, place au premier chapitre!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre premier :<em>_ Yamamoto Kaito_

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres lorsqu'il se réveilla. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser de prime abord, ces ténèbres n'étaient pas effrayants. Tout le contraire même. Il ressentait une sorte de profond bien-être dont il ne voulait pour rien au monde être séparé. Malheureusement, il en fut retiré, et pas de manière très délicate. Il se sentit brusquement tiré vers le bas, la tête la première. Il tenta de résister mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas.

Une soudaine lumière lui fit fermer les yeux et il se mit à protester contre la personne qui lui avait fait perdre sa sensation de bien-être. Mais, fait surprenant, il remarqua que ses cris ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'un nouveau né. Alors, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'arrêtant de crier pendant un instant. Sa vision mit un moment avant de s'ajuster à la luminosité et il fut finalement capable d'étudier ce qui l'entourait.

Il remarqua deux choses en particulier. La première était qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital, reconnaissable aux murs blancs et aux machines médicales. De plus, non loin de lui se trouvait un berceau dans lequel reposait un bébé aux petites touffes de cheveux noirs qui ne semblait avoir que quelques heures. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, et pas des moindres, était qu'une ravissante jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui semblait exténuée au vu de sa transpiration, de sa respiration, mais surtout de son visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés, elle avait les traits marqués par la fatigue et avait la peau maladivement pâle. Enfin, cette femme le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il recommença à crier, mais cette fois-ci, de peur. Il était visiblement un nouveau né ! Pourtant, avec les observations qu'il venait de faire par lui-même, il se croyait plus vieux ! La sage-femme qui le tenait, car dans la situation actuelle il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une sage-femme, s'écria :

"Oh mon Dieu ! N'est-il pas mignon ce petit ?! A peine sortit du ventre de sa mère qu'il la réclame déjà à grands cris ! "

'_Tu n'y es pas du tout !'_ s'exclama en pensées le dit « petit ».

"Tiens, la voilà ta maman. " ajouta la sage-femme tandis qu'elle le plaçait dans les bras de la jeune femme.

"Kyaa !Tu es aussi mignon que ton grand frère !" s'exclama avec enthousiasme la mère, puis ajouta en désignant l'autre bébé. "Takeshi-nii est ton grand frère là-bas."

Il la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'interrogations.

"Comment vais-je t'appeler ? Akira ?" Il secoua la tête en signe de mécontentement. "Hmm… Que penses-tu de Kaito alors ?" Ce prénom sembla plaire à lui aussi puisque qu'il agita ses petits membres dans tous les sens, un grand sourire de contentement sur le visage.

"C'est décidé alors ! Tu seras Yamamoto Kaito !" s'exclama joyeusement la mère.

Kaito se sentit alors pris par les mains de la sage-femme. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le berceau, à côté de son frère jumeau, Takeshi. Il se rapprocha de lui pour se réconforter. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal pour un bébé tel que lui de pouvoir penser comme il le faisait. Le contact de son frère le rassura assez pour qu'il finisse par s'endormir lui aussi.

Il fut réveillé par ce même frère quelques heures plus tard. Kaito paniqua lorsqu'il entendit ses pleurs, n'en comprenant pas la raison. C'est alors qu'il son estomac se tordre un peu et finit par comprendre. Il avait seulement faim ! D'ailleurs, lui aussi. Il essaya bien d'appeler sa mère mais il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un gazouillis de bébé et cela le frustra au plus haut point. Alors, n'ayant d'autre choix, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour attirer l'attention de leur mère : il se mit à crier, rejoignant Takeshi.

Leur mère finit par se réveiller tandis qu'une infirmière entrait en trombe dans la chambre. Celle-ci pris Kaito dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement alors que la mère pris Takeshi pour lui donner le sein. Les cris se calmèrent, les bébés ayant atteint leur but. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kaito et l'infirmière pris son frère à la place et celui-ci l'observa téter avec ses yeux marrons.

Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, Kaito se retrouva de nouveau dans le berceau avec son frère. Ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito et Takeshi se trouvaient chacun dans les bras de leurs parents, Kaito avec leur mère et Takeshi avec leur père. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital et se tenaient maintenant devant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un restaurant traditionnel japonais avec ses petits rideaux bleus. Leur père ouvrit le passage et ils traversèrent le restaurant pour arriver dans la maison elle-même.<p>

Elle aussi était de style japonais avec du parquet tout le long et de grands couloirs. Ils traversèrent le hall principal pour atteindre les escaliers. En haut de ceux-ci, ils marchèrent quelques mètres puis leur père ouvrit une porte blanche coulissante. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un lit double et un grand berceau, la chambre étant peinte en bleu, le sol recouvert de parquet aussi et un katana était accroché au-dessus du lit.

Kaito enregistra tous ces détails en une poignée de secondes tandis que les nouveaux parents déposaient les jumeaux dans leur berceau.

"Bienvenue à la maison les enfants !" déclarèrent-ils avec un grand sourire.

Les deux bébés émirent de joyeux gazouillis pour montrer leur contentement.

* * *

><p>Cinq mois plus tard<p>

* * *

><p>Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Kaito avait observé son père toute la journée et avait remarqué qu'il semblait très triste. De plus, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur mère. Il poussa donc un petit cri pour attirer l'attention de son père. Celui-ci vint au berceau tout de suite et remarqua les yeux interrogateurs de Kaito posées sur lui. Takeshi se réveilla au même moment et posa lui aussi son regard endormit sur son père. Le dit père afficha une expression de grande tristesse, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer à ses enfants. Peut-être Takeshi ne comprendrait-il pas tout de suite mais il savait que Kaito comprendrait. Cet enfant semblait comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il exhala longuement avant de prendre la parole.<p>

"Je suis désolé mes petits champions mais j'ai une très triste et mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre." Il hésita un moment avant de reprendre. "Maman est partie, elle est montée au ciel."

Comme il l'avait anticipé, il vit les yeux de Kaito s'ouvrir avec choc tandis que Takeshi semblait perdu. Quand il vit le plus jeune commencer à pleurer, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer et s'endormir, ce qui prit près d'une demi-heure. Takeshi s'était rapidement rendormit et lorsque le père remit Kaito dans le berceau, celui-ci chercha inconsciemment la main de son frère dans son sommeil et la serra un petit peu lorsqu'il la trouva, en geste de rassurance. Tsuyoshi sourit tristement devant cette scène et finit par lui aussi se mettre au lit.

Quelques jours plus tard eurent lieu les funérailles de Yamamoto Yuuki. (**A/N : on ne connaît pas son vrai prénom donc j'ai pris la liberté d'en inventer un )** ) C'était un cérémonie sobre et tranquille, Tsuyoshi et ses fils se trouvant au premier rang. Chacun des enfants était assis sur une des jambes de leur père, l'un affichant une triste figure tandis que l'autre semblait un peu perdu. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Kaito. Celui-ci avait tout de suite compris la métaphore de son père – comment, il n'en savait strictement rien- et avait compris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman et en était extrêmement triste. Voyant l'attitude de son frère et sachant le choc qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il aura finalement compris qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir sa mère, Kaito se promit d'aider et de protéger son frère à la place de leur mère. Il savait aussi que s'il voulait le faire faire, il faudrait qu'il cache ses capacités et évoluer au même rythme que Takeshi.

* * *

><p>Deux ans plus tard<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons savaient maintenant marcher depuis un mois et cela faisait seulement six mois que Takeshi avait enfin compris qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère. Il lui avait fallut trois mois pour s'en remettre avec l'aide de son frère et de son père. Les jumeaux parvenaient aussi à parler même si ce n'était que de courtes phrases. Kaito, comme il se l'était promis, ne quittait jamais son frère et ils partageaient même leur chambre. Tsuyoshi avait d'abord hésité mais voyant que ça ne dérangeait pas Takeshi, il avait accepté l'envie de son plus jeune fils. Il savait que le lien entre Kaito et Takeshi était fort et que le plus jeune voulait protéger l'autre mais il savait aussi qu'un jour Kaito devrait laisser son frère devenir plus indépendant.<p>

Pour le moment, les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveille et étaient heureux, chose qui comptait le plus pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Et je l'avoue tout de suite, Kaito m'est venu à l'esprit grâce à _MAGIC KAITO_ et je trouvais que cela fonctionnait bien avec Yamamoto alors...xD**

**Les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues!**

**J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre ce week-end ainsi que celui de _When the impossible become possible_ (mon autre fanfic sur _Détective Conan_ cette fois^^) mais cela sera difficile vu que j'ai mes révisions pour le Bac blanc à faire (génial -")**

Erina20 :3


	2. Chap 2: L'école

**A/N: Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**KHR ne m'appartiens absolument pas pour info ;)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre deux :<em>_ L'école_

Kaito et Takeshi avaient maintenant six ans et ils rentraient en première année de l'école primaire de Namimori. Les deux frères étaient identiques à deux exceptions près. Kaito avaient les yeux bleus et les cheveux d'un brun foncé tandis que Takeshi avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux marrons. Ils avaient beau être encore très jeunes, qu'ils étaient déjà fans de sport. L'un se promenait toujours avec une balle de Baseball sur lui qu'il s'amusait à lancer en l'air et à rattraper d'un mouvement vif (**A/N : Vous aurez surement deviné qui xD**). L'autre jonglait avec un ballon de football dès qu'il avait un moment de libre et ne sortait jamais sans non plus.

Aujourd'hui était donc le premier jour d'école. Comme d'ordinaire, ils arrivèrent côte à côte à leur casier à chaussures, bavardant gaiement. Ils changèrent leurs tennis pour de simples chaussures blanches d'écolier, rangèrent leur balle respective dans leur casier et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe comme on leur avait indiqué. Ils finirent par arriver à la salle de classe des 1-B où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés. La professeur, assise à son bureau, leur attribua à chacun une place.

Kaito était au second rang, à côté d'une fenêtre. Le bureau voisin était occupé par un garçon aux cheveux châtains coiffés comme s'ils avaient subi une explosion et aux yeux noisettes et qui avait l'air timide. Kaito s'installa tranquillement à son propre bureau, gratifiant son voisin d'un salut de la tête auquel l'autre répondit timidement. Takeshi était situé dans le rang du fond, à l'un des trois bureaux du milieu. Il commença tout de suite à parler joyeusement avec ses voisins tandis que Kaito regardait au dehors, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Voilà une autre des différences entre les jumeaux : l'un était extrêmement sociable alors que l'autre n'aimait pas vraiment être entouré de gens bruyant.

La cloche retentit soudainement, ramenant l'enfant à la réalité alors que les conversations s'éteignaient progressivement. Une fois le calme venu, la professeur se présenta :

"Bonjour les enfants. A compter d'aujourd'hui, je serais votre professeur, c'est-à-dire que je vais vous apprendre pleins de choses ! Je suis Kobatari Asami. Vous m'appellerez Kobatari-sensei. Vous avez compris ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

"Hai Kobatari-sensei !" répondirent les enfants d'une même voix.

"Très bien ! Maintenant, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez devant le tableau et vous présenterez en ajoutant ce que vous voudriez faire lorsque vous serez grands. Si vous ne savez pas, ce n'est pas grave. "

Les enfants répliquèrent de nouveau joyeusement et le professeur commença à appeler les noms.

* * *

><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi."<p>

Le garçon assis à côte de Kaito se leva nerveusement. Il marcha vers l'estrade où se trouvait le tableau et se tint devant, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

"J-Je m'appelle S-Sawada Tsunayoshi e-et j-j'ai s-six ans. J-Je ne s-sais pas c-ce que j-je veux f-faire plus tard."

Après s'être présenté, il se précipita vers sa place. Un peu trop vite. Il tomba la tête la première de l'estrade, loupant une marche dans sa précipitation. La classe retint son souffle et, voyant le garçon se relever avec embarras, les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Le petit châtain rougit violemment et regagna rapidement sa place, cette fois-ci, sans tomber. Kaito, qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit, releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les éclats de rire et aperçu son voisin se relever précipitamment du sol. Cependant, plutôt que de rire lui aussi, il lui demanda s'il allait bien lorsqu'il fut revenu à son bureau. Tsuna, surpris, le regarda avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Kaito lui sourit brièvement avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto Kaito."<p>

La soudaine voix le tira de sa rêverie et il se leva pour rejoindre le tableau. Une fois qu'il fut face à la classe, il put entendre les murmures d'admiration des filles mais il n'en tenu pas compte tandis qu'avec juste l'ombre d'un sourire, il se présenta d'une voix claire et forte :

"Je m'appelle Yamamoto Kaito. Je viens d'avoir six ans. J'adore le foot et je souhaite devenir footballeur professionnel quand je serai grand !"

Cette dernière phrase fut dite avec un grand sourire et toutes les filles de la classe se remirent à murmurer d'admiration. Mais une fois de plus, le sourire de Kaito s'évanouit tandis qu'il regagnait tranquillement sa place.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Cette fois-ci, se furent des petits cris d'admiration qui accueillir Takeshi. En même temps, il était identique à son frère (si on ne comptait pas la couleur des yeux et des cheveux) et en plus il avait un sourire éclatant !

"Yo ! Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi ! Kaito est mon frère jumeau ! J'adore le Baseball et comme mon frère, je veux devenir un joueur professionnel de Baseball !"

Sa joie et son aisance à s'exprimer lui attira la sympathie de tous ses camarades et l'admiration des filles. _'Whoa ! Les frères Yamamoto sont opposés mais ils sont trop cool tous les deux !'_ pensa Tsuna, béat d'admiration devant les jumeaux.

Les présentations se terminèrent mais les trois vrais seuls noms que tout le monde avait retenu étaient Sawada Tsunayoshi avec sa maladresse ainsi que Yamamoto Takeshi et Yamamoto Kaito par leur « style ».

* * *

><p>Les cours commencèrent donc par une heure de japonais qui accapara l'esprit de tous les enfants. Cependant, la troisième période apporta une surprise au jeune Kaito. C'était une heure de mathématiques et la professeur posa une question qui lui paraissait beaucoup trop simple.<p>

"D'après vous, combien font 1+1 ?"

Kaito s'apprêta à lever la main rapidement pour répondre mais il s'aperçut que les autres élèves réfléchissaient ardemment à la question. Il se retint donc juste à temps et attendit patiemment que la professeur donne la réponse. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en ce premier jour d'école. Au bout de cinq minutes, Kobatari-sensei finit par donner la réponse.

"Cela fait 2." elle rajouta, rassurante "C'est parfaitement normal que vous ne sachiez pas puisque c'est le premier pas pour apprendre les additions et soustractions, ce que nous allons faire tout au long de l'année."

Les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement mais Kaito était perdu même s'il ne le montrait pas sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il connaître la réponse, qui lui était venue comme un réflexe, s'il était censé ne l'apprendre que cette année ? Il y réfléchit pendant que la professeur expliquait le fonctionnement des additions. Au bout de dix minutes, il parvint à la conclusion que cela devait faire partie de ses capacités inconnues qu'il avait remarqué depuis sa naissance – dont il se souvenait parfaitement bien contrairement à son frère- et décida de garder secrète cette connaissance aussi. Il tenta donc pendant les vingt dernières minutes de ne pas laisser paraître son ennui et de faire ses exercices le plus lentement possible.

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Kaito voulu rejoindre son frère pour manger mais celui-ci était déjà entouré par ses camarades à une table du réfectoire. Il avait d'ailleurs eu lui-même du mal se débarrasser de ses propres fans. Il n'aimait pas attirer ainsi l'attention, il jugeait cela trop encombrant et être entouré par tant de gens était trop bruyant et donc fatiguant. De plus, malgré qu'il n'ait que six ans, il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il nouerait de réelle amitié. Il chercha donc une place retirée dans le réfectoire et en remarqua une. Son voisin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, s'il se souvenait bien, s'y trouvait déjà, seul. Kaito s'y dirigea donc et surpris l'autre garçon en déposant son plateau devant lui.<p>

"Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir avec toi Sawada-san ?"

"Ah ! O-oui b-bien sûr Yamamoto-san !"

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, Tsuna gardant les yeux baissés sur son repas.

"T-tu sais, t-tu ferais mieux de ne p-pas r-rester avec moi." Finit-il par déclarer nerveusement.

"Uh ? Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Kaito, ses baguettes s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Eh bien… Vous êtes les plus admirés de toute la classe, voire de l'école. Et être avec un gars comme moi risque de faire baisser ta popularité." expliqua Tsuna, le regard toujours rivé sur son plateau, remuant nerveusement.

"Sawada-san, je ne suis pas comme Take-nii. Je n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention et tu as l'air d'être sympa donc je pense que nous pouvons être amis, non ? En plus, je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres de moi." répliqua gentiment Kaito avec un petit sourire.

"V-Vraiment ?!" s'exclama joyeusement Tsuna en relevant vivement la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Uh !" approuva Kaito, amusé.

Les deux enfants ne le savaient pas encore, mais c'était le début d'une solide amitié.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Et voilà! deuxième chapitre finit!**

**J'ai peut-être fait un peu trop bégayer Tsuna mais je pensais que ça collait avec le personnage. Rassurez-vous il ne le fera plus après puisqu'il sera ami avec Kaito ;)**

**fuonhicali: Mais euh! Tu gâches tout le suspens! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus! J'ai préféré écrire à la troisième personne car je ne m'en sors pas trop avec la première personne ^^" quant à ce qui arrive aux petits en effet c'est très triste mais il fallait bien respecter l'histoire ;)**

**Voilà voilà! Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un chapitre le week-end prochain puisque comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois j'ai un bac blanc cette semaine = pas de temps pour écrire le soir :/**

Erina20 :3


	3. Chap 3: Liam et Reborn

**A/N: Et voilà! J'ai finalement pu écrire un chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre trois :<em>_ Liam et Reborn_

_Il était tranquillement en train de jouer à « attraper la balle » avec son frère quand tout son univers bascula. Il n'était plus sur le grand espace vert mais dans un lieu sombre dont les murs étaient recouverts de cadres photo dont il ne distinguait pas le contenu. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau en bois de style antique où se trouvait une personne. A cause de l'obscurité, il ne pouvait voir que la silhouette de cette personne. Alors, malgré son angoisse croissante, il s'avança vers la personne. Cette personne dû sentir son approche puisque lorsqu'il l'atteint, la personne se leva et se retourna vers lui._

_"Salut Kaito."_

_Dire que Kaito était surpris aurait été trop faible pour décrire son choc. Devant lui se tenait son reflet à la seule exception de ses yeux. Ceux de l'autre personne étaient verts océan alors que les siens étaient bleus._

_"Qui es-tu ?! Où sommes-nous ?!"_

_"En un sens, je suis toi. Quant à savoir où nous sommes, je dirais que nous sommes dans notre inconscient."_

_"Comment pourrais-tu être moi ?!"_

_"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait toutes tes connaissances ? En réalité, je suis la part de toi qui se souvient de tout. Comme de notre vrai prénom."_

_Une lueur d'amusement était clairement visible dans les yeux verts de l'autre Kaito alors que celui-ci était tout à fait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que l'autre lui racontait._

_"Pour faire simple, nous nous appelons en réalité Liam et nous avons fait un blocage de nos souvenirs. Ce qui a entraîné une scission de notre personne. D'un côté il y a toi, Kaito, qui a conservé juste notre mémoire cognitive, c'est-à-dire nos fonctions de logique et de raisonnement ainsi que notre comportement, et qui vit à l'extérieur tandis que je suis Liam, la part qui a conservé tout nos souvenirs."_

_"Cela veut-il dire que je suis schizophrène ?" Demanda Kaito, commençant à paniquer._

_Liam éclata de rire devant cette interrogation, comme si c'était le chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendu._

_"Bien sûr que non !" répondit Liam après avoir réussi à s'être calmé. "Je suis juste la part de nous qui a conservé nos souvenirs. Cela fait maintenant treize ans que nous somme nés. J'ai pensé qu'il était tant que tu apprennes d'où te venait tes connaissances. Et lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes souvenirs, je disparaîtrai de ton esprit. La seule trace qui restera de moi sera que tes yeux ne seront plus bleus mais plus bleus-verts." expliqua Liam._

_"Mais quels souvenirs ?!"_

_"Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est à toi de le découvrir." répliqua l'autre, son ton devenu beaucoup plus sérieux. Puis son visage s'éclaira. "Ah ! Il est temps pour nous de se réveiller on dirait ! A bientôt Kaito !"_

* * *

><p>"-to ! Kaito !"<p>

Le collégien se réveilla brusquement, une légère teinte de vert disparaissant de ses yeux. Son père sembla ne pas le remarquer et continua.

"Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu ne pourras pas passer chez ton ami avant d'aller à l'école" le prévint-il.

"QUOI?! Il est déjà cette heure là ?!" s'exclama Kaito en regardant l'heure sur son réveil. Son père soupira avant de répliquer avec un sourire.

"Oui et Takeshi est déjà partit."

"Mou… Take-nii aurait pu me réveiller !" grogna le garçon.

"Il a bien essayé mais il a faillit se prendre un de tes coups de pieds assassins."

"Ah… Je vois." fit Kaito, penaud.

"Bon maintenant, si tu voulais bien te dépêcher !"

"Oui !"

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Kaito rejoignait la maison de son ami.<p>

"Salut Tsuna !" fit-il en le voyant.

"Ohayo Kaito-kun !"

"Alors, comment ça va ?" demanda Kaito, tentant de se changer les idées après dix minutes de réflexion sur Liam.

"Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Kaa-san m'a pris un tuteur !"

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?"

"Il semblerait qu'elle veuille que je m'améliore à l'école même si je n'en n'ais pas forcément envie." soupira Tsuna.

"Tu aurais dû lui dire que je suis toujours disponible pour t'aider !"

Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Tsuna n'avait jamais vu son ami avoir une note inférieure à 90/100 à ses tests.

"J'ai bien essayé, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre !" s'exclama, frustré, Tsuna. Puis il ajouta, songeur. "Je me demande quant même ce qu'est ce bébé."

"Je suis un tueur à gages." retentit soudain une voix de bébé.

"HIEEEE ! Reborn ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !" s'écria, surpris, Tsuna lorsque les deux collégiens remarquèrent le bébé marchant tranquillement sur le mur à côté d'eux.

'_Franchement, qui habille un bébé avec un costard et un chapeau !'_ face-palma intérieurement Kaito.

Il finit par s'apercevoir que le bébé en question avait sauté à ses pieds.

"Ciaossu."

"Euh… Salut ?"

"Je suppose que tu es Yamamoto Kaito, le seul ami de Dame-Tsuna."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça." déclara calmement mais très froidement Kaito.

"Kyaa ! Tu es trop mignon !" s'exclama une voix féminine.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Sasagawa Kyoko s'agenouiller à la hauteur de Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu habillé ainsi ?"

"Je suis Reborn et c'est parce que je fais parti de la mafia." répondit fièrement le bébé.

Personne ne remarqua que Kaito s'était pétrifié, une lueur de vert dans les yeux.

"Hahaha ! Tu es trop drôle !" rigola Kyoko avant de les quitter avec un salut de la main.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était rouge comme une tomate mais il finit par remarquer l'état de son ami.<p>

"Kaito-kun ? Kaito-kun ?!"

Aucune réponse de la part de celui-ci même lorsqu'il passa une main devant ses yeux qui avaient bizarrement pris une teinte verte.

"KAITO !" s'écria Tsuna, commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Même Reborn affichait une mine inquiète.

Au son du cri, Kaito revint finalement à lui et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

"Kaito-kun, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne bougeais plus ! J'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas !"

"Vraiment ?!" demanda innocemment Kaito.

En réalité, il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque Reborn avait prononcé le mot « mafia », c'était comme si quelque chose s'était déclenché chez lui et son esprit avait été submergé de par une vague d'images qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Le cri inquiet de Tsuna avait rompu le fil et maintenant, il avait juste un petit mal de tête et ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ces images.

"Au passage, n'était-ce pas Sasagawa-san ?" fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Cela eu l'effet escompté puisque Tsuna se remit à rougir violemment et bafouilla :

"J-Je… O-Oui… C-C'était… e-elle."

"Dame-Tsuna, tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C-Comment l-le s-sais-tu… E-Enfin n-non, c-ce n'es p-pas du t-tout ç-ça !" tenta en vain de se défendre Tsuna.

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas encore confessé ?"

"Comme si je pouvais. Elle est l'idole de l'école et je ne suis que Dame-Tsuna après tout." déclara tristement le collégien.

Kaito commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce bébé, il ne faisait que rabaisser et se moquer de son ami ! Il s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place lorsque le dit bébé sortit un automatique.

"Si tu n'es pas capable de te confesser, tu n'as qu'à mourir."

Et avant que les deux collégiens puissent réagir, il tira une balle dans la tête de Tsuna qui s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

Kaito s'écria, à la fois paniqué et très en colère :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?! Et plus important, comment se fait-il que tu possèdes et saches te servir d'une telle arme ?!"

"Du calme Baka-Kaito. Regardes par toi-même."

"REBORN ! JE VAIS ALLER ME CONFESSER A SASAGAWA KYOKO AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !"

Kaito se retourna juste à temps pour voir son ami partir en courant, beaucoup trop vite pour un humain, et surtout, en caleçon !

"Tu vois, il n'est pas mort." se moqua Reborn.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !"

"Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps."

"Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! Plus important, je dois aller à l'école et donner un uniforme de rechange à Tsuna !"

"Comment sais-tu qu'il sera à l'école et pas à un autre endroit ?"

"Parce qu'à cette heure-ci tout les élèves sont à l'école, dont Sasagawa-san." répondit avec un haussement d'épaules Kaito, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde avant de partir en courant avec les affaires de Tsuna, laissant Reborn seul.

'_Yamamoto Kaito. Quel gars intéressant.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Fin du chapitre! **

**Réponses au Reviews:**

**Merci à tous de votre soutien!**

**Himutsu-chan: Tu n'es pas loin mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ;) **

**fuonhicali: Il ne serait pas Dame-Tsuna sans ça ^^ et cela fait parti du caractère de Kaito**

**Voilà voilà! A la semaine prochaine!**

Erina20 :3


	4. Chap 4: Le duel

**A/N: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il est un peu plus court que les autres même s'il fait quant même plus de 1000 mots ^^**

**Encore une fois je précise que je ne possède pas KHR, juste Kaito! xD**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre quatre<em>_ : Le duel_

Kaito arriva à bout de souffle au portail de l'école juste au moment où Tsuna faisait sa déclaration à Kyoko. Après que celle-ci se soit enfuie en courant et que son ami fut revenu à la normale, Kaito alla lui donner ses affaires avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Kaito-kun ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas toi aussi te moquer de moi ?!"

"Il faut bien avouer que cette déclaration était la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue." le taquina Kaito avant d'ajouter, rassurant, devant le rougissement de l'autre. "Mais je sais aussi que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle de ce bébé bizarre."

"Merci Kaito-kun. Je pense que je ferais bien d'aller me changer maintenant." répondit avec un soupir Tsuna avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires, baissant la tête sous les rires des autres élèves.

De son côté, Kaito se dirigea vers Takeshi qui se relevait du sol tandis que le gars éjecté par Tsuna repartait, furibond. Si Kaito se souvenait bien, c'était Mochida, le capitaine du club de kendo du collège.

"Take-nii, ça va ?"

"Yo Kaito ! Oui, oui t'inquiètes !" répondit son frère avec son légendaire sourire.

"Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien d'aller te changer, les classes vont bientôt commencer." lui conseilla Kaito avec un sourire.

"Ah ! C'est vrai !" s'esclaffa Takeshi devant son retard .

Une fois que son frère fut parti en courant, Kaito se dirigea vers la salle des 1-A, sa classe. Il fut rejoint en cours de route par Tsuna . Lorsque les deux ouvrirent la porte, les moqueries fusèrent.

"C'est Dame-Tsuna !"

"Pervers !"

"Caleçon-man !"

"Sors avec moi Kyoko-chan !" osa même un élève dans une piètre imitation de Tsuna.

De son côté, la dite Kyoko gardait la tête baissée. Cependant, lorsque Kaito se montra, tous se turent sous son regard glacial et quelques filles rougirent. Les deux amis allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à leur place, soit Kaito à côté de la fenêtre et Tsuna à côté de lui.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir leurs affaires qu'une personne du club de kendo vint annoncer que Mochida défiait Tsuna en duel le midi même. Les paris allèrent bon train tandis que Tsuna se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. L'arrivée de Takeshi et du professeur stoppèrent les discussions sur Tsuna et les élèves se mirent à féliciter Takeshi pour sa réception du capitaine du club de kendo puis ils se turent une nouvelle fois lorsque le professeur commença le cours.

Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, Kaito ne s'intéressa pas une seconde au blabla du professeur mais plutôt au duel qui allait bientôt arriver. Il observait Tsuna paniquer et lui-même passa son temps à maudire Reborn, puisque tout avait débuté lorsqu'il avait tiré sur Tsuna. De plus, ce bébé l'intriguait. Quel bébé s'habillait avec un costume et un chapeau de style mafieux, possédait et savait utiliser une arme à 3-4 ans ? Il était évident que Reborn n'était pas un simple gamin ou qu'il n'était pas qu'un tuteur pour TSuna. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

* * *

><p>Les pensées de Kaito furent interrompues par la sonnerie signalant la pause déjeuner et il vit Tsuna s'éclipser discrètement de la salle. Il se retrouva lui-même tiré par son frère vers le gymnase où devait se dérouler le duel. Ils attirèrent évidemment l'attention lorsqu'ils entrèrent car les deux étaient populaires, l'un étant la star du club de baseball et l'autre étant celle de l'équipe de foot. Et lorsque les deux étaient ensemble, autant dire que c'était l'attraction du moment.<p>

Ils se placèrent rapidement au milieu de la foule et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Tsuna. Celui-ci finit par se montrer au dernier moment, tremblant un petit peu mais affichant une expression déterminée.

"Il était temps que tu arrives Dame-Tsuna ! Etant donné que tu es un débutant, si tu arrives à me mettre une touche, tu gagnes. Evidemment, le prix est Sasagawa Kyoko !" s'exclama de manière vaniteuse Mochida.

Beaucoup d'élèves dont les frères Yamamoto poussèrent un cri de dégoût devant l'attitude du capitaine du club de kendo. Kaito intercepta même un échange de regards entre celui-ci et l'arbitre. Il serra les points de colère et d'impuissance. Ce c****** comptait tricher ! Il fut ensuite surpris par ce que fit Tsuna.

"Ne parles pas de Kyoko-chan comme d'un objet." fit froidement Tsuna.

"Gahahaha ! Essais plutôt de gagner ce match avant d'ouvrir la bouche !" se moqua Mochida qui commença à attaquer Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Kaito remarqua vaguement son frère lancer un shinai à son ami tandis que son attention était occupée par la vue d'un bébé un peu trop reconnaissable visant Tsuna avec un fusil sniper vert. Il se retint d'interrompre le match lorsqu'il vit Reborn appuyer sur la gâchette et que quelques secondes plus tard Tsuna s'effondrait par terre. Il s'arrêta juste à temps quand il remarqua la flamme orange apparaître sur le front de Tsuna. La suite allait rester gravée dans sa mémoire tellement ce moment avait été hilarant et spectaculaire.<p>

Comme il s'y était attendu, Tsuna se releva en criant "JE VAIS PRENDRE UN POINT AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !" et se jeta ensuite sur Mochida, en caleçon, lui arrachant une première touffe de cheveux. Devant le manque de réactivité de l'arbitre, il se mit à arracher par grosses poignées les cheveux de son adversaire et lorsque celui-ci fut complètement chauve, l'arbitre finit par s'effondrer sur son derrière en levant le drapeau rouge, signe de la victoire de Tsuna.

La flamme de celui-ci s'éteignit juste à ce moment là et il se retira rapidement de Mochida avec son 'Hiee' habituel. Kaito le rejoignit rapidement avec son survêtement pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Il le félicita tout aussi vite avant qu'il ne soient séparés par la foule qui acclamait Tsuna. Il sortit donc du gymnase, vite rejoint par son frère.

"Hahahaha ! C'était trop drôle !" rigola Takeshi, passant un bras autour des épaules de son jumeau.

"C'est vrai, mais Mochida-senpai méritait ce qu'il lui ait arrivé." sourit Kaito. "Hey, Take-nii. Merci d'avoir envoyé ce sabre à Tsuna ."

"Maah, maah, ce n'est rien. A vrai dire, j'avais aussi envie de voir Tsuna gagner. En plus, je savais que tu aurais massa- donné une leçon à Mochida si le moindre mal avait été fait à ton ami. Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir à faire à Hibari-san ensuite."

"Tu me connais trop bien. Merci quant même." admit Kaito. Puis, voyant Tsuna finalement sortir du gymnase, il dit à son frère. "Je raccompagne Tsuna ce soir, comme d'habitude. On se voit à la maison ?"

"Yup !"

Les deux frères se séparèrent et Kaito s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami lorsque la cloche sonna, signalant la reprise des cours. Il l'aurait volontiers ignoré si un certain chef du comité de discipline ne lui avait pas envoyé un regard d'avertissement. Il se dirigea donc vers sa classe pour la fin de la journée.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Le prochaine chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques minutes ou heures avec une info sur Kaito! Ce qui devrait ravir la plupart d'entre vous xD!**

**Akuuma Tsukeshine: Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ et je sais que mon petit Kaito intrigue tout le monde!^^ Je suis ravie qu'il vous plaise ainsi que l'histoire ^^**

Erina20 :3


	5. Chap 5: Souvenir

**A/N: Et voilà, comme promis un autre chapitre! Vous y découvrirez quelque chose sur Kaito! **

**Les phrases en gras sont en italien;) ( ou sorte d'italien xD) **

**Encore une fois, je ne possède pas KHR, juste Kaito.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre cinq<em>_ : Souvenir_

"Félicitations pour ta victoire Tsuna." fit Kaito alors que les deux collégiens rentraient chez eux.

"Kaito-kun. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi mais l'action de Reborn qui m'a fait gagner ce duel." soupira Tsuna.

"C'est vrai. Mais n'est-ce pas grâce à ta volonté que tu te relèves de la mort, non ?"

Ils entendirent soudain la sécurité d'un pistolet être retirée et se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Reborn viser Kaito avec son arme, son expression faciale cachée par l'ombre de son chapeau.

"Comment es-tu au courant ?"

"Uh ? De quoi ?" demanda Kaito, surpris.

"Que c'est grâce à sa dernière volonté que Dame-Tsuna se relève ."

En réalité, Kaito ne le savait pas lui-même. C'était une hypothèse qui lui était venue d'un coup. Et lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près, cela semblait logique.

"Ce n'était qu'une supposition, après tout, Tsuna, les deux fois, a crié « avec ma dernière volonté »." expliqua d'un calme olympien le collégien.

"Bonne réponse Baka-Kaito." fit Reborn en levant son arme.

Il était cependant surpris. Kaito n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'il l'avait visé avec son arme, contrairement à Tsuna qui s'était caché derrière son ami. Il savait pourtant que le collégien savait que son arme n'était pas une arme factice puisqu'il l'avait vu l'utiliser contre Tsuna. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bébé.

"Il est peut-être temps que je vous dise la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis chez Dame-Tsuna."

"Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Cela ne me concerne pas." fit Kaito, près à partir.

Seul un CLIC distinctif l'en empêcha.

"Cela te concerne aussi Baka-Kaito puisque tu es le seul ami de Dame-Tsuna."

"Très bien."

"Je suis ici pour entraîner Dame-Tsuna à devenir le Vongola Decimo. C'est-à-dire le prochain chef de la Vongola Famiglia, la famille mafieuse la plus puissante au monde."

"Hieee ! Le prochain boss de la mafia ?!"

"Je t'interdis d'entraîner Tsunayoshi là-dedans." fit Kaito d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris. Sa position, son aura, et surtout, ses yeux avaient complètement changé. Sa posture et son aura étaient trop menaçantes pour un simple collégien et ses yeux étaient une nouvelle fois devenus verts. Tsuna fit un pas en arrière devant l'attitude de son ami, apeuré. Reborn, lui, était soudain très intéressé.

"Baka-Kaito, ce n'est pas à toi de -"

"Reborn, tais-toi. Même toi tu ne voudrais pas affronter Kaito quand il est comme ça." le coupa un sérieux Tsuna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"

"Lorsque nous étions au primaire, je me suis retrouvé coincé par des senpais qui me rackettaient. Kaito, qui revenait de son entraînement de foot, nous a surpris et ses yeux sont brusquement devenus verts. Sa posture dégageait aussi une claire intention de les tuer, comme maintenant. Il a envoyé un ballon dans la tête de l'un des senpais qui s'est effondré, inconscient. Les autres se sont enfuis en courant et Kaito m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas le Kaito habituel. En plus de sa posture et du changement de couleur de ses yeux, il m'a appelé Tsunayoshi et pas Tsuna. Lorsque j'ai répondu par l'affirmative, il est tout d'un coup revenu à la normale. C'est pour cela que je te dis de le traiter différemment. C'est la part mystérieuse de Kaito que tu as en face de toi." s'expliqua Tsuna, tremblant un peu au souvenir et lançant des regards soucieux à son ami.

"Je vois." fit Reborn, puis se retournant vers Kaito. "Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas faire le travail pour lequel je suis payé ?"

"Tsunayoshi n'a que 13 ans. Lier un enfant de son âge à la mafia est trop dangereux. Surtout lui. Il se ferait tuer très vite." expliqua Kaito.

En entendant ces mots, Tsuna poussa un 'Hiee ' et se rendit compte, qu'en effet, c'était vraiment ce qui risquait d'arriver. Après tout, il était nul partout. La voix de Reborn le tira de ses pensées.

"Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. Je suis le tueur à gages numéro 1 au monde. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à mon élève."

Kaito arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité.

"Tu es un bébé. C'est tout ce que je vois. Et tu n'as pas l'air de réellement te soucier de la santé de Tsunayoshi. Qu'aurais-tu fais s'il n'avait pas eu de dernière volonté? Il aurait été mort." répliqua-t-il froidement.

Reborn n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que cela prenait. Personne,_ personne_, n'était autorisé à remettre en cause ses méthodes ou ses compétences. Surtout pas un gamin de 13 ans. Il sortit donc son arme et visa le collégien qui se mit aussitôt en position de combat. Mais quelque chose clochait. Kaito avait placé ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, croisant les bras de sorte que sa main gauche se trouvait à côté de sa hanche droite et sa main droite à coté de sa hanche gauche. La position de ses mains semblaient indiquer qu'il voulait saisir quelque chose. Le garçon eu une expression de surprise lui-même devant son action mais se corrigea rapidement et se mit en garde de karaté.

"Hieee ! Arrêtez ça vous deux !" protesta Tsuna.

Mais aucun des deux ne sembla l'écouter.

Kaito passa à l'offensive le premier. Il lança un coup de pied fouetté et Reborn qui se baissa pour l'éviter puis tira sur son adversaire, la balle rasant la joue de celui-ci lorsqu'il l'esquiva. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Reborn, ennuyé, donne un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête de Kaito. La puissance du coup le fit tomber face contre terre et le bébé atterrit sur sa tête, pointant l'arme sur la tête du collégien, signalant ainsi sa victoire.

"Tu es dix ans trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir me porter un coup Baka-Kaito. Même si je reconnais que tu es plutôt bon."

"Tais-toi. Mon avis n'a pas changé. Tsunayoshi est trop jeune, trop pur et innocent pour être impliqué avec la mafia. Qu'il soit protégé ou non."

"Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de rejoindre la Vongola Famiglia en tant que gardien de Dame-Tsuna ?"

Reborn sentit Kaito se figer en entendant sa proposition. Tout comme Tsuna, il regarda de plus près le visage du collégien. Toutes les couleurs avaient quitté celui-ci et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts d'effroi.

"Kaito-kun ?" "Baka-Kaito ?"

Kaito ne réagit pas et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Un peu inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas, Reborn quitta la tête du garçon pour atterrir devant lui. Les yeux de Kaito étaient toujours verts mais son aura avait changé, elle avait même complètement disparue.

"Kaito-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Kaito en même temps qu'une expression apeurée s'y affichait.

* * *

><p>Kaito POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>« … que dis-tu de rejoindre la Vongola Famiglia -»<em>

_Les mots de Reborn se perdirent au loin tandis que mon corps se mettait à trembler sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis, soudain, je me retrouvais dans une salle obscure. Des hommes habillés de noir s'avançaient vers moi, des revolvers pointés sur moi. Tout mon corps était douloureux et particulièrement ma jambe droite. Je regardais donc cette jambe et vis du sang couler profusément d'une blessure causée, sans aucun doute, par une balle. Je commençais à paniquer. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils vouloir me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! L'homme du milieu se mit soudain à parler._

"**Finalmente, possiame ucciderti**." Finalement, nous pouvons te tuer._ Quelle était cette langue. Même si je la comprenais –je ne sais comment- je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas du japonais. Plutôt une langue occidentale. Italien ou Espagnol peut-être ?_

"**Perché vuole uccidermi ?!**" Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ?! _fit ma voix même si ce n'étais pas moi qui avait formulé ces mots. Je ne connaissais pas un mot d'Italien après tout -j'avais opté pour l'Italien, suivant mon intuition. _

_C'est alors que je compris. Ce devait être un de ces souvenirs dont Liam avait parlé !_

"**Tu non meriti ad essere la nostra capo. Non una bambini dei 17 anni.**" Tu n'es pas digne d'être notre boss. Pas un enfant de 17 ans_. _ _Uh ? Boss ? 17 ans ? De quoi ces hommes pouvaient-ils bien parler ?!_

_BANG !_

_Une soudaine douleur à l'épaule gauche ramena mon attention sur eux tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mon visage et que ma panique augmentait. Je ne voulais pas mourir ici ! _

"**Tanti Saluti Liam Di Mestria.**" Adieu, Liam Di Mestria.

_Ils se mirent tous à tirer et les balles me transpercèrent. La douleur était insupportable, je voulais que cela s'arrête. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait entendu, les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent et chassèrent la douleur et les bruits. Je m'y enfonçais volontairement._

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

* * *

><p>Reborn et Tsuna essayèrent de ramener Kaito à la réalité, l'un par des coups de pieds et l'autre en criant. L'expression de terreur et les larmes du collégien les inquiétaient beaucoup. Soudain, les yeux de Kaito redevinrent bleus et se fermèrent tandis que tout son corps se détendait. Tsuna fut soulagé et crut que son ami allait se relever mais celui-ci resta allongé sur le sol, sans mouvement.<p>

"Il semblerait qu'il se soit évanoui." constata simplement Reborn.

"Hiee !Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Reborn ?!"

"Ramènes-le à la maison."

"O-Okay."

Tsuna passa un bras de Kaito sur ses épaules et le souleva, non sans efforts. Reborn, pour une fois, ne se mit pas sur sa tête mais marcha à ses côtés, lançant des regards intrigués à Kaito tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des Sawada.

Une fois arrivés, Nana se précipita pour aider son fils à allonger un pale Kaito sur le canapé. Après l'avoir installé, Tsuna appela le père de Kaito –comme lui avait ordonné Reborn- pour l'informer que celui-ci s'était endormi chez lui et que donc, il passerait la nuit chez Tsuna.

Les Sawada et Reborn finirent par aller se coucher eux-mêmes une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, sans avoir oublié de jeter un œil sur Kaito qui semblait maintenant dormir paisiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alors, ça vous a plu? Je l'espère en tout cas! Il est normal que mes phrases (si on peut appeler ça comme ça xD) en italien ne soit pas très bonnes car, j'ai honte de l'avouer, j'ai utilisé un traducteur xP**

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour commenter ;)**

Erina20 :3


	6. Chap 6: Conclusions et tournoi de volley

**A/N: Salut! Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais c'est finalement venu! ^^'**

**Je ne possède que Kaito/Liam Di Mestria. KHR ne m'appartient absolument pas!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre six<em>_ : Les conclusions de Kaito et le tournoi de volley-ball_

« HIEEE ! » Le cri qui traversa la maison des Sawada réveilla Kaito en sursaut. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait allongé dans un canapé, une couverture orange le recouvrant. Il commença à paniquer un peu mais une voix familière le rassura aussitôt.

« Are , are. Si vivant dès le matin. »

Kaito se retourna pour saluer Nana Sawada qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ohayo Nana-san. »

« Aussi réveillé Kai-chan ? » demanda Nana avec un sourire.

Kaito rougit un peu au surnom mais il savait que c'était inutile de protester. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Kaito était ami avec Tsuna et sa mère l'avait toujours appelé ainsi. Même si Nana lui avait demandé de l'appeler mama, il continuait de refuser et comme « revanche » Nana l'appelait « Kai-chan » même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Oui. Mais comment ai-je atterris ici ? »

« Tsu-kun t'a ramené hier soir. Tu étais inconscient et trop loin de ta maison. »

« Ah. Je vois. » fut la magnifique réponse de Kaito.

« Puisque tu es réveillé viens donc manger. » lui proposa Nana.

Kaito se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Reborn et Tsuna étaient déjà attablés. Ils mangeaient tranquillement. Tout du moins, Tsuna essayait de manger alors qu'il se faisait voler sa nourriture par le bébé en costume.

Ils levèrent tout les deux les yeux vers Kaito quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Tsuna pour manger.

« Ohayo Kaito-kun. » « Ciaossu. »

« 'lut. Bien dormi ? » demanda Kaito en commençant son petit-déjeuner.

« Très bien jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne décide de me réveiller avec un défibrillateur. » grogna Tsuna qui poussa un « Hiee ! » aussitôt après lorsque Reborn lui tira dessus, le manquant (volontairement) de quelques millimètres.

Kaito ne se donna même pas la peine de réprimander le bébé, sachant que soit il serait ignoré, soit il se ferait aussi tiré dessus. Ce qui donnait le même résultat : Reborn n'accorderait pas d'importance à ce qu'il dirait.

Le collégien, même si cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il connaissait le bébé, il commençait à le cerner un peu mieux et avait appris à le respecter. Surtout après l'humiliante défaite qu'il avait expérimenté la veille. Ce qui lui fit penser à quelque chose.

« Reborn. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Baka-Kaito ? »

« Est-ce que tu connais un certain Liam Di Mestria ? »

Après tout, Reborn avait déclaré appartenir à la mafia. Et avec tout les indices qu'il avait récolté, Kaito avait déduit que Liam devait lui aussi être lié à la mafia. Les souvenirs s'étaient déclenchés à la mention de la mafia. La langue utilisée dans son récent souvenir et le nom de famille de Liam semblaient être de l'Italien. De plus, les hommes qui avaient tué Liam portaient la même sorte de costume que Reborn. Donc si Liam et Reborn avaient des connections avec la mafia, ils se connaissaient peut-être.

Kaito vit Reborn se raidir et su qu'il avait vu juste même si la réponse qu'il reçu était décevante.

« Jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. » répondit Kaito en haussant les épaules, finissant son repas.

« Nana-san, Je peux utiliser votre salle de bains ? »

« Bien sûr Kai-chan. »

Il entendit un faible ricanement lorsqu'il quitta la pièce mais n'en tint pas compte. Il monta plutôt les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

* * *

><p>Il commença à se laver les dents, son regard posé sur le miroir frontal. Il stoppa brusquement son mouvement et se rapprocha du miroir pour mieux observer le reflet de ses yeux. Kaito dut se forcer à baisser la tête vers le lavabo pour recracher le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche sous l'effet du choc.<p>

Il releva la tête pour être sûr et se retint de crier. Ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte de vert ! Encore une preuve que c'était bien un souvenir qu'il avait eu la veille. Liam l'avait prévenu que ses yeux deviendraient de plus en plus verts au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs lui reviendraient.

Il finit de se préparer rapidement et redescendit après dix minutes pour rejoindre Tsuna et Reborn qui l'attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Ils se mirent aussitôt à marcher vers le collège, Reborn sur le tête de Kaito.

« Kaito-kun. Reborn a dit que nous avions un nouvel élève aujourd'hui. » fit avec enthousiasme Tsuna.

« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyant. »

Kaito entendit Reborn ricaner et sut que ce nouvel élève avait quelque chose à voir avec le bébé. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Dame-Tsuna, tu as oublié de lui dire que tu participais au tournoi de volley. »

« Eh ?! Comment ça se fait ?! Je croyais que tu étais le dernier recours ! » s'étonna Kaito.

Ce fut Reborn qui lui répondit le plus innocemment du monde.

« Le joueur titulaire et son remplaçant sont soudainement tombés malades. »

Kaito se retint de facepalmer. Il se doutait que Reborn était encore derrière ça.

« Au fait Kaito-kun. J'hésitais à te demander mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hier ? » demanda timidement Tsuna.

« Je… » hésita Kaito avant de mentir. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Ah. »

Reborn n'en croyait pas un mot. Il avait noté comment le collégien s'était tendu à l'évocation de l'événement de la veille. Et il y avait fort à parier que c'était lié à Liam Di Mestria et le fait que les yeux de Kaito avaient pris une légère teinte de vert. Mais il ne dit rien. Il confronterait Kaito plus tard, sans Tsuna.

* * *

><p>« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Il vient d'être transféré d'Italie. Son nom est Gokudera Hayato. Tu peux entrer Gokudera-kun. » fit le professeur de la classe 1-A.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un garçon avec des cheveux argentés et dont la coiffure faisait pensé à un poulpe entra dans la pièce. Son look de délinquant attira évidemment l'attention des filles mais il se contenta de lâcher un « Tch » .

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Tsuna qu'il fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de donner un coup de pied dans le bureau, le faisant tomber avec Tsuna. Avec un dernier « Tch » il alla s'asseoir dans le fond en continuant de fixer le pauvre Tsuna qui se recroquevilla dans sa chaise sous le regard.

Kaito se retint d'aller frapper l'Italien, sachant que cela ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi avait lieu le tournoi de volley. Kaito se glissa dans la foule pour observer l'équipe de son frère et de Tsuna . Le match commença et leur équipe perdait déjà de plusieurs points. Lorsque Tsuna tomba –encore une fois- ses coéquipiers vinrent l'aider et Kaito put voir une expression déterminée s'afficher sur le visage de son ami. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire fier qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsque les filles autour de lui se mirent à rougir et chuchoter.<p>

Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par Tsuna qui s'était de nouveau effondré. Il se releva rapidement et surpris tout le monde, même Kaito avec son mouvement suivant. Il sauta pour bloquer une attaque de l'équipe adverse. Seulement, il sauta trèèès haut et bloqua avec son appareil le plus important.

Kaito entendit Sasagawa Ryohei crier oh combien c'était une extrême action tandis qu'il cherchait un certain bébé. Il finit par le repérer sur la balustrade opposée avec son fusil sniper vert qui se retransformait en Leon, son caméléon. Reborn sembla remarquer le regard de Kaito posé sur lui puisqu'il tapa sur son chapeau pour le saluer. Kaito soupira. Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait. La fin du match arriva vite avec la victoire de l'équipe de Tsuna, notamment grâce aux sacrifices de celui-ci.

* * *

><p>Kaito sortit rapidement du gymnase, décidant d'attendre pour féliciter Takeshi et Tsuna. Il croisa le nouvel élève mais n'y prêta pas trop attention et s'assit au pied d'un arbre dans la cour. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de résumer ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux derniers jours.<p>

Il avait d'abord fait la connaissance de Liam, sa part qui possédait des souvenirs enfouis. Cela prêtait à une première conclusion. Liam était Liam Di Mestria. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences pour ne pas être vrai. De plus, Liam Di Mestria devait être son ancien lui. Il devait avoir été réincarné. C'était pour cela que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas totalement disponibles. Après tout, il s'était vu mourir dans son souvenir et possédait des connaissances ainsi qu'une maturité qui n'appartenait pas à un enfant de 13 ans.

Kaito avait ensuite fait la connaissance de Reborn, un bébé tueur à gages qui avait fait se déclencher ses souvenirs et qui semblait connaître Liam Di Mestria. Enfin, ce même bébé l'avait nommé gardien de Tsuna, futur chef de la plus puissante famille mafieuse, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'impliquait ce rôle.

Il soupira et murmura :

« Trop d'événements en même temps. Liam a intérêt à m'aider. »

Kaito n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre était présent et que cette personne l'avait entendu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Et voilà! j'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

**Selyiam: Non Takeshi sera toujours le gardien de la pluie. Kaito aura un autre élément ;)**

**Merci pour votre soutien!**

Erina20 :3


	7. Chap 7: Gokudera Hayato

**A/N: Salut! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai deux explications à ça:**

**- j'ai été prise dans la lecture de plusieurs fanfics et celle d'un livre d'une série que j'adore**

**- je n'avais encore pas d'inspiration ^^"**

**Mais bon, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais que penser de celui-ci, je ne le trouve pas super personnellement mais il vous plaira peut-être ^^"**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre sept :<em> _Gokudera Hayato_

Kaito rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas. Il fut surpris de découvrir le nouvel élève et Tsuna. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué et son ami prit la parole :

- Hum… G-Gokudera-kun, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- Un faiblard comme toi n'est pas digne d'être le prochain boss ! cracha l'Italien.

- P-Prochain b-boss ?!

- Tch. Crève !

Gokudera alluma deux bâtons de dynamites et les lança en direction de Tsuna. Celui-ci et Kaito n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre et que les dynamites furent coupées en deux.

- Ciaossu.

- Reborn !

- Reborn-san !

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Reborn ? !

- Exactement ce que tu vois. Gokudera te défit pour le poste de Vongola Decimo. Je l'ai appelé ici dans le but de te tester.

- Q-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Kaito et Tsuna.

- Assez bavardé. Je te défis ici et maintenant pour le poste de Vongola Decimo ! Tu n'es pas digne de ce titre !

Gokudera lança encore des dynamites et Tsuna se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour y échapper. Kaito aurait rit si cela n'avait pas représenté un danger mortel pour son ami. Il tenta de se lever pour aller défendre Tsuna mais se retrouva incapable de bouger. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il était attaché à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était assis.

- Reborn ! Dépêches toi de me détacher ! Il faut que j'aide Tsuna !

- Ce n'est pas ton combat Baka-Kaito. Cela fait parti de l'entraînement de Dame-Tsuna. Répondit d'une voix ennuyée le bébé assis sur la tête du collégien.

Il claqua ensuite sa langue devant le comportement de son élève et décida de changer les choses.

- Gagnes ce combat avec ta dernière volonté.

Il tira ensuite sur Tsuna qui s'effondra pour ensuite se relever, une flamme sur le front .

- REBORN ! ETEINDRE TOUTES LES DYNAMITES AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !

Kaito se relaxa en réalisant que la situation était maintenant à l'avantage de son ami qui se précipitait en caleçon pour éteindre toutes les dynamites. Cela dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Gokudera lâche par erreur ses dynamites autour de lui. Il se figea, pensant que la fin était venue pour lui mais à sa grande surprise, Tsuna, toujours pris dans son idée d'éteindre toutes les dynamites, le sauva en éteignant aussi les dynamites autour de lui.

Lorsque la flamme de Tsuna s'éteignit, celui-ci se retrouva face à un Gokudera à quatre pattes face contre terre.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement faux ! Vous êtes le seul digne d'être le Jyuudaime !

- Hum… T-Tu peux te relever tu sais.

- Ok Jyuudaime ! A partir de maintenant, je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde !

Tsuna et Kaito se tournèrent vers Reborn avec un regard interrogateur.

- C'est la loi dans la mafia. Lorsqu'une personne perd un duel, cette personne devient le subordonné du gagnant. Félicitations Dame-Tsuna, voilà ton premier subordonné.

Tsuna regarda vers le sol, et dit :

- Je ne veux pas de subordonné…

En entendant ces mots l'enthousiasme de Gokudera s'éteignit de suite mais il se ralluma à la suite de la phrase de Tsuna :

- … Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir un nouvel ami. Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Kaito fut sûr de voir une queue et des oreilles de chien apparaître sur Gokudera lorsque celui-ci remercia Tsuna de sa « grande gentillesse et bla bla bla… »

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me détacher s'il vous plaît ? les interrompit-il.

Malheureusement, ses mots passèrent dans l'oreille de sourds tandis que des délinquants plusâgés arrivèrent pour chercher la bagarre. Gokudera sortit de nouveau ses dynamites et se mit à les lancer sur les fauteurs de trouble. Tsuna le suivit pour tenter de l'arrêter, laissant ainsi Kaito seul, toujours attaché à son arbre.

Il se résigna donc à attendre que quelqu'un apparaisse pour le libérer et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Sérieusement, depuis que Reborn était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu une minute de répit et avait frôlé plusieurs fois le crise cardiaque. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'un qu'un petit pied le percuta en pleine face, le réveillant d'un coup. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de voir le bébé à la tétine jaune.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de me frapper aussi fort ?

- Parce que je suis le tueur à gages numéro un au monde. Fut la simple réponse de Reborn et Kaito ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir résigné avant de reprendre la parole :

- Donc tu peux me libérer s'te plaît ?

- Pas avant que tu répondes à quelques questions.

Kaito se tendit aussitôt. Il aurait du se douter que Reborn n'allait pas laisser couler après l'avoir entendu parler d'un gars supposé mort.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Comment connais-tu Liam Di Mestria ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question alors?

- Je… J'en ai entendu parlé.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se fiche de ma tête.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Se défendit Kaito.

Reborn commençait à en avoir assez de ce gamin. Celui-ci l'avait déjà défié une fois et malgré le résultat précédent, il s'entêtait à lui mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus pousser le sujet trop loin sachant que cela intriguerait le gamin. Cependant c'était trop tard car Kaito lui demanda glacialement :

- Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Ce matin tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas. Je n'aime pas non plus qu'on me mente.

- J'ai mentit tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que Dame-Tsuna entende parler de Di Mestria.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que celui-ci est mort alors qu'il était destiné à prendre la tête d'une famille mafieuse et il a été assassiné avant d'y arriver.

- Oh je vois. Monsieur n'a pas voulu risquer de faire prendre conscience à son élève de oh combien le monde mafieux était dangereux. Fit sarcastiquement Kaito.

- Tss. Tu devrais faire attention à comment tu me parles gamin. Je vais te laisser tranquille pour le moment. Mais ne tente pas d'en savoir plus sur Liam Di Mestria. Cela serait dangereux pour nous tous.

- Oui Oui. Tu me libères maintenant ?

-Hum ? Pourquoi ? fit avec un sourire machiavélique le bébé avant de partir.

- REBORN !

Cela ne servit à rien et Kaito ne put que regarder la silhouette du bébé s'éloigner au loin. Il soupira et tenta de se débattre dans ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient trop serrés pour qu'il puisse se libérer.

- Kaito ?

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête pour voir son frère l'approcher.

- Take-nii ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?!

- Maa maa, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi es-tu attaché à un arbre ? demanda Takeshi tandis qu'il défaisait les liens qui retenaient son frère.

- Une longue histoire que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre, crois-moi.

- Si tu le dis.

- En tout cas bien joué pour ton match vous les avez écrasé !

- C'est vrai mais c'était surtout grâce à Tsuna. Haha ! Rigola Takeshi tandis que les deux se dirigeaient vers chez eux.

- Pas faux. Souria Kaito. Mais je te conseille de tenir à l'écart de lui et du nouvel étudiant.

- Eh ?! Pourquoi ?

- Il ne t'arriverait que des mauvaises choses. Comme moi attaché à cet arbre.

- Mais tu es ami avec lui pourtant. Fit Takeshi, confus.

- C'est vrai et je suis déjà impliqué à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu le sois toi aussi.

- Maa maa. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

« Tu n'as pas idée » pensa sombrement Kaito. Mais il se reprit rapidement en affichant un petit sourire. Il était aussi bon que son frère à se cacher derrière un masque. Ils terminèrent ainsi le chemin vers leur maison et se séparèrent. Kaito alla dans l'arrière jardin pour faire de l'exercice tandis que son frère se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Une petite silhouette qui les observait tout du long s'éloigna discrètement.

« Tu ne pourras pas empêcher l'implication de ton frère Baka-Kaito. Il a ça dans le sang, tout comme toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul. <strong>

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**- fuonhicali: haha tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite ^^ Quand à l'élément de Kaito j'hésite encore. Mais ce ne sera pas le nuage ou le ciel car je ne veux pas qu Kaito prenne la place d'Hibari et ce serait trop bizarre d'avoir deux ciels.**

**- Akuuma Tsukeshine: Désolée pour les fautes, je me relis pourtant ^^" .**

**J'ai une question pour vous deux. Pourquoi la neige? Il y a pourtant d'autres idées. Juste par curiosité car je suis toujours en train d'hésiter pour son élément entre les étoiles , la lune, le vent et la neige. **

**J'espère pouvoir poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je ne suis sûre de rien ;)**

**Ciao**

Erina20 :3


End file.
